When Faust Met Mephistopheles
by Imadra Blue
Summary: In a galaxy where Queen Amidala is assassinated at her victory parade at the end of The Phantom Menace, Chancellor Palpatine makes Obi-Wan Kenobi an offer he can't refuse. Gen.


**Characters:** Obi-Wan, Anakin, Palpatine  
**Disclaimer:** Star Wars and all its characters are property of Lucasfilm Ltd. No copyright infringement is intended.  
**Warnings:** Character Death  
**Notes:** This was originally the beginning part of a very dark series called "Lead Me Not Into Temptation" that I wrote about two years ago. I pushed myself into places I didn't like and deleted it from LJ some time ago. I decided to republish the parts I liked. Some mild revisions took place. The original was edited by the lovely Xue Lee.

. . .

The victory parade was a dazzling affair, meant to inspire hope and strength about the new alliance between Gungan and Naboo. Crowds lined the streets of the beautiful city of Theed. The Naboo cheered as Gungan warriors, kaadu, fambaa, captured Federation tanks, and Naboo soldiers made their way towards the central plaza, where Queen Amidala and her court awaited in resplendent clothing. The day was idyllic, the sky a perfect blue, as though the weather itself celebrated the Naboo's victory.

Obi-Wan Kenobi stood on the stone steps by the Queen. As the procession drew nearer, he put a hand on his new apprentice's shoulder. Anakin Skywalker's hair had been cut in the style of a Padawan Learner. It made him seem sharper than before, less child-like. Obi-Wan's own Padawan's braid now lay in Anakin's pocket. Yoda had conferred the level of Jedi Knight to Obi-Wan only four days ago. Obi-Wan still remembered the conversation after that, when Yoda had informed him that the Council would let Obi-Wan train Anakin. Even if they had not permitted it, Obi-Wan still would have taken Anakin as his apprentice. He had given his word to a dying man, the closest thing to a father he had ever had. Obi-Wan would die before he would break that promise.

Anakin glanced up at Obi-Wan, his face full of questions and unease. Obi-Wan felt uneasy as well; the Force seemed corded with tension, but Obi-Wan could not sense from where. He squeezed Anakin's shoulder and turned back to the parade. Supreme Chancellor Palpatine stood nearby, beaming at the crowds, his fingers twitching as he watched the Gungans. Behind Obi-Wan stood the twelve members of the Jedi Council, all hooded and cloaked as they watched the festivities, their expressions set in stone. Obi-Wan wondered if they sensed the disturbance in the Force as well, or if what he felt was merely echoes tied to Qui-Gon's death.

Obi-Wan's gaze fell on Jar Jar Binks Boss Nas held the glowing Globe of Peace high over his head. The crowds cheered, but Jar Jar did not join them. The Gungan stared at Queen Amidala with sleepy eyes, walking towards her, each step purposeful, lacking his usual clumsy gait or loose swing of his arms. Obi-Wan called his name, but Jar Jar ignored him and continued to march towards the Queen.

Danger flared across Obi-Wan's senses. Following the Force's warning, he shoved Anakin backwards and whipped his lightsaber out. Jar Jar drew a strange weapon from his tunic and fired it with bone-cracking speed. Obi-Wan leapt in front of the Queen, blocking the shots with quick flicks of his lightsaber.

But the bolts did not reflect off his glowing green blade. Obi-Wan spun around to face Amidala too late. Just as the slugs slammed into her body, two in the chest, one in the abdomen, he realized that Jar Jar used an old-fashioned slugthrower, not a blaster.

Amidala fell back with a cry, the elaborate collar of her dress tearing. Obi-Wan lowered his lightsaber and stared down at the dying Queen. He knew he should have run to her, but he also knew it would do no good. He remained rooted to the steps, his entire being going numb—right down to his soul. Time warped around him, staggering itself so the horrible moment stretched out across eternity.

Anakin screamed a moment before the handmaidens did.

The hum of several lightsabers filled the air.

Blood stained Queen Amidala's white dress, blossoming across the white synthesilk, a red flower opening its petals for the sun at high-speed.

Master Windu leapt towards Jar Jar and sliced the Gungan's head off without a moment's hesitation.

The crowd filled with panic, ripping into a mob, screaming in terror as the Naboo attacked the Gungans.

Captain Panaka roared as he rushed towards the Queen.

Anakin threw himself across Amidala, still screaming.

Boss Nas stared down at Jar Jar's twitching corpse, amphibian face slack-jawed as he clutched the Globe of Peace.

Chancellor Palpatine reached for Amidala's outstretched hand, but Panaka yanked him away to safety.

Yoda touched to Amidala's face, then shook his head.

Jar Jar's head rolled down the steps, and when it came to a stop, his expression was one of surprise and fear, almost comical.

The Jedi Council milled out into the crowd, the presence of their thrumming lightsabers freezing people in place.

Sabé sunk to her knees by Amidala's body, apart from the other handmaidens.

The Gungans separated from the Naboo, blood on their faces, their clothing torn.

"Save her!" screamed Anakin. "Somebody save her!"

Obi-Wan shook himself free of the moment and pulled Anakin off Amidala's body. Anakin's new tunic was stained with her blood. He struggled in Obi-Wan's arms, so fiercely that Obi-Wan's muscles popped in an effort to contain him.

"No! Save her!" Anakin was screeching now, tears flowing freely down his face. His pain radiated through the Force, nearly choking Obi-Wan. Anakin had loved Amidala - _loved_ her - from the moment he first laid eyes on her. "SAVE HER!"

Obi-Wan fell to the steps beside Amidala, still holding Anakin. Amidala's brown eyes filled with pain, her tears ruining her make-up. Obi-Wan could sense her pain was not for the loss of her own life, but that everything she had worked so hard for and believed in had just been destroyed in a single moment. There would be no peace between Gungan and Naboo, not now. Not ever.

Amidala looked as if she wanted to say something, but no noise came forth when she parted her paint-stained lips. Obi-Wan laid a hand on her cheek, her blood and tears wet against his palm. In the flash of a nanosecond, he saw what could have been.

_An aged Jedi smiled at handsome Jedi, both luminous in the Force. A black-clad warrior threw a monster down a reactor shaft. A shadowy figure electrocuted a blond man who begged his father to save him. A beautiful woman choked a Hutt with the chains of her own slavery. The aged Jedi held up his lightsaber, smiling as he was struck down by the black-clad warrior. The blond youth rushed into a cell holding a young princess. The princess cried out as a planet was destroyed. A bearded Obi-Wan turned his back on a burning figure lying near a river of lava. The handsome Jedi took Amidala's flesh hand in his metal one as they wed. Queen Amidala smiled as Boss Nas held up the Globe of Peace, and Jar Jar danced to the side._

The vision ended before Obi-Wan could even comprehend what he had seen. Beneath his palm, he felt Queen Amidala's life fade away. Anakin screamed and sobbed, his voice cracking from the strain. The Queen fell still, a blood-splattered angel forever frozen in death. An impression of Obi-Wan's hand remained in Amidala's facepaint after he lifted it, offering a smudged glimpse of the young woman known as Padmé Naberrie.

More than Amidala had died there today. Obi-Wan knew that, but he could not summon a single tear for her. He had already shed all the tears he could over Qui-Gon, and he had none left for this girl, no matter how important to the Force she ahd been.

"You let her die!" howled Anakin, face red and wet. He still thrashed in Obi-Wan's arms. "You let her die!"

"Her death, I could not have stopped," croaked Yoda. He stood near Queen Amidala's corpse, looking smaller than usual. "Let go of this attachment, you must. Part of the Force, is the brave, young Queen. Miss her do not, mourn her do not. Celebrate her passing, you should."

"LIAR!" Anakin broke free of Obi-Wan's grasp, anger and hatred coursing through his being, visible to even those who could not feel the Force. "You let her die!"

Anakin flung himself at Yoda, but Yoda held out his hand and sent out a pulse through the Force. Anakin flew back, unconscious before he even struck the steps. Obi-Wan gasped as anger towards Yoda rush through him - a foreign sensation. Obi-Wan rushed to Anakin's side and cradled the boy in his arms. He let himself breathe once he felt Anakin's life pulse beneath his fingers.

Obi-Wan glanced around the plaza. Naboo soldiers herded the Gungans away, even Boss Nas. One of the Naboo tried to take the Globe of Peace from the Gungan leader, but he smashed it on the ground. The once-contained electricity arced and scorched the stone, and shards of glass sprayed across the boots of the Naboo soldiers. "Wesa didden have nuthin' to do wit' dis! Dere was supposed to be peace between da Naboo and da Gungans! Wesa died for yousa people out dere against da maccaneks!" he roared, then stormed off into the sea of other Gungans. Obi-Wan sensed great sorrow in Boss Nas, sorrow for Amidala, for his people, for the future.

Another roar went up from the grieving Naboo, contained only by the Jedi Council. Captain Panaka approached the steps where the Queen's body lay with Chancellor Palpatine close behind him. Both men appeared grieved. Panaka glanced down at Jar Jar's body, then at Mace Windu, who stood upon the steps by the Gungan's head.

"Why?" croaked Palpatine. "Why would that Gungan kill the Queen? I thought he was her friend."

Master Windu shook his head. "This is clearly an act of the Sith. The Gungan was weak-minded and obviously influenced by the dark side of the Force. He was given that weapon by someone who knew there would be Jedi here. We cannot block a slugthrower's shots with our blades. There was no way that creature could have known that without help."

"Jar Jar," Obi-Wan.

"What?" asked Windu.

"His name was Jar Jar. Jar Jar Binks."

Palpatine hung his head. "There will never be peace now between the Naboo and the Gungans, even when we tell them it was the Sith. Everything has been destroyed. There might even be a civil war. Queen Amidala was loved by all." He covered his mouth and shook.

Captain Panaka knelt by the Queen's body and wept. Sabé touched his shoulder, but he shrugged her off. He took Amidala's body into his arms, cradling her as Obi-Wan did Anakin. Obi-Wan sensed utter failure in him, the same emotion Obi-Wan had felt when Qui-Gon had died. Obi-Wan wished he could offer the man comfort, but he had none to give.

Obi-Wan stared down at the unconscious boy in his arms, at the remainders of the Queen's facepaint on his hand. He tightened his grip on Anakin and turned to Yoda. "Is there nothing we can do to help them, Master?"

"Leave Jedi here to try and negotiate peace, we will." Yoda looked grave, his sleepy gaze fixed on Anakin. He glanced at Amidala as Panaka carried her away and hung his head.

Obi-Wan caught glimpses of Amidala's handmaidens on their knees, clutching each other, sobbing. He vaguely recognized Sabé as she ran after Panaka, her face still dry though he sensed greater pain in her than any of them.

"I need to take my Padawan to bed. He needs to rest," said Obi-Wan, unable to process it all. Everything Qui-Gon had died for, everything they had sacrificed so much for, had just been taken away in less than a second.

Yoda nodded, watching as Obi-Wan headed back up to the palace. Obi-Wan hoped that when Anakin woke up, the boy would be all right, but he knew that Anakin's pain would not simply disappear. He was too old, too filled with anger and attachment.

And that was why Anakin Skywalker would never be a Jedi Knight.

A shadow passed over the sun just as Obi-Wan entered the expansive halls of the Naboo palace. He already knew what the Council would say now, as surely as he knew the Naboo sun would rise tomorrow, heedless of its dead Queen. Obi-Wan blindly let the Force guide him through the halls until he found the quarters he and Anakin had been given. Sunlight streamed in through the huge windows that lined the room, but did not warm it.

Obi-Wan laid Anakin on the large bed and pulled the covers over him. Anakin did not stir and probably would not for some time - one did not easily recover from Yoda's powers. Obi-Wan drew the curtains shut and sat on a chair by his apprentice. He reached through the gloom to put his hand over Anakin's. He knew what it was like to lose a loved one, too.

Doubt and fear warred inside Obi-Wan, despite his promise to Qui-Gon. He knew nothing beyond the life of a Jedi. He had spent all twenty-five years of his life hoping to become as great a Jedi as Qui-Gon had - if a little more obedient. He was not sure if he could do what Qui-Gon wanted, if he even wanted to. It would be so easy to simply do as the Council said.

When Anakin's fingers curled around Obi-Wan's as he slept, Obi-Wan knew he could not choose the easy path.

. . .

As big as the Naboo palace was, Mace Windu made it seem small. His bearing made him a solid presence in the Force; nothing could make him seem insignificant. Obi-Wan envied Master Windu that.

The Jedi Master's face was dark and intent as he spoke to Obi-Wan. "I am sorry to deliver such bad news so quickly after a great loss, but it cannot be avoided, Obi-Wan. You saw the boy's obvious lack of control and anger for yourself. We cannot allow him to be trained. He is too dangerous to be taught the ways of the Force. We shall send him back to Tatooine, to his mother."

Obi-Wan did not feign surprise. He leaned against the closed door to his room, its smooth surface cool against his back. Inside, Anakin still slept. The sun had since long set, and the lights shining in the hallway seemed harsh.

"Did you hear me, Obi-Wan?" asked Windu, crossing his arms.

Yoda stood at Windu's side. He studied Obi-Wan, wrinkled brow furrowing. "Heard you, he did," he said. He probably already knew Obi-Wan's decision. How could he not?

"Yes, Master. You do realize Anakin's mother is still a slave and to send him back there would only place the boy in slavery again?"

"Yes, we realize that." There was an unspoken _that is not our problem_ in his statement.

The injustice suddenly burned at Obi-Wan's conscience, though it never had before. He could understand how Qui-Gon had felt now, how frustrated he had been with the Council's hyperopic views. The Jedi's brand of dispassionate compassion did not feel right anymore. Obi-Wan wondered why he felt so differently now. Had Qui-Gon's death changed him? Or had Amidala's? Or was it something else?

Perhaps it was the decision he had made, and this rebellion of opinion was his own way of comforting himself.

"See through you, we can," said Yoda. "Train the boy on your own, will you? If defy us so, then leave the Jedi you must. No Jedi will either of you be. Allow you to break the Code, we cannot, even in this great time of loss."

Obi-Wan glanced down at Yoda. The ancient Jedi Master had guided him since he was a small boy, training him as a youngling in the crechés. It stung to listen to Yoda speak now. "Then so be it. I made a promise to Qui-Gon. I will not break it, no matter what. I owe him that much. Queen Amidala died today, and I will not stand by while Qui-Gon's and her sacrifice is made in vain."

"Saddens us greatly that murdered was the Queen, yes. But attachment, this is!"

"What does it matter, if I'm no longer to be a Jedi?"

Master Windu exchanged glances with Yoda. "Though I do not agree with you, Obi-Wan, I understand why you feel you must do this." Windu held out his hand. "Your lightsaber, then."

Obi-Wan clung to it. "It's not mine. It's Qui-Gon's, and I'm afraid it's another part of my attachment. I don't see why it matters if I take it with me. I can build another one, you know."

Windu sighed and dropped his hand. "What will you do? How do you plan to support yourself and a boy?"

"I don't know yet."

Yoda's ears rose, and Windu put a hand on Obi-Wan's shoulder, gazing at him seriously. "Have you thought this through? Do you realize what you are breaking, what you are giving up? Do you realize how dangerous this course of action is?"

"Yes." Obi-Wan had thought of nothing else while Anakin had slept.

"And you realize, that if either of you turn to the dark side, we will treat you as we would any other enemy?"

"It won't happen," said Obi-Wan with a confidence he did not possess. "And yes."

Windu nodded. "Then may the Force be with you, Obi-Wan Kenobi."

"And with you as well, Masters."

With that, the Jedi turned their back on Obi-Wan, leaving him alone. He wondered if this was what Qui-Gon had truly wanted. Qui-Gon's line of apprentices was now lost to the Jedi. Obi-Wan knew exactly what he was ending, what he was taking away in this single act of defiance.

Trusting in the Force to guide his next step, Obi-Wan went back inside his room to care for his new apprentice.

. . .

Anakin moaned when Obi-Wan pulled him out of the porcelain tub.

Obi-Wan found it strange to think that just that afternoon, the little boy in his arms had tried to kill one of the most powerful Jedi Masters in existence. Anakin started to awaken and shivered against Obi-Wan, naked and dripping with water. Obi-Wan gently dried him with a soft towel and reflected on their situation.

Obi-Wan knew full well how dangerous Anakin could be if misguided, but it did not matter. He would fulfill his promise to Qui-Gon Jinn; that was all that mattered He would do everything in his power to make Anakin, if not a Jedi, _better_ than a Jedi.

He just did not know how yet.

Anakin cracked his eyes open and peered at Obi-Wan as the towel slid over his body. "What are you doing?" he asked.

Obi-Wan paused. "Drying you off." He did not mention that he had needed to wash Queen Amidala's blood off Anakin, and that Anakin's new clothes were currently in the incinerator.

"Padmé," whispered Anakin. He stood stock still as Obi-Wan finished drying him, tears spilling down his cheeks.

Obi-Wan wiped the boy's face with the towel and stood up. "I'm sorry, Anakin."

Anakin wiped at his face, though his bottom lip trembled. Obi-Wan gently led him out into the room and dressed him, since Anakin only stared at the clothes blankly.

"Something happened while you were sleeping," said Obi-Wan as he pulled Anakin's trousers up over the smooth skin of his waist and tied it shut. He was surprised to find how soft the skin of a child was. Obi-Wan had never really touched one before.

Anakin said nothing, only watching Obi-Wan as he moved to find Anakin's tunic. Obi-Wan licked his own lips and slipped Anakin's arms into the sleeves of his tunic. "We're going to go away. Both of us. I'm still going to train you, but you won't be a Jedi. I decided that it would be better for you... _us_ to be something else."

Anakin's fingers curled around the folds of Obi-Wan's sleeves, blue eyes intent. "They're sending me away because I'm not good enough, aren't they?" His voice was still hoarse from all the screaming he had done earlier.

Obi-Wan bowed his head and wrapped Anakin's belt around his waist. There would be no fooling Anakin, it seemed. "They think you're dangerous."

"So do you. I heard you when you told Master Qui-Gon."

When Obi-Wan glanced up, Anakin scowled and his fingers dug into Obi-Wan's arm. Obi-Wan turned back to Anakin's clothing. "I did say that. And maybe you are dangerous. But Qui-Gon believed you weren't, and he... was wiser than I am. I promised him I would train you, and I will. We won't be Jedi, but we'll be something... like it. I'll teach you everything I know, everything I will come to know."

"You promise to stay with me?" asked Anakin, seizing Obi-Wan's face in his small hands. His gaze was hot, full of desperation and fear and need. Obi-Wan had never been looked at like that in his entire life.

"Yes."

"Always? Even if you have to leave?"

"Yes. I'll come back."

"Then you're mine now."

Obi-Wan pulled back, startled. He considered telling Anakin that Jedi could not have possessions or attachments, and no person belonged to another, but it was pointless now. They were not Jedi. Anakin stroked Obi-Wan's face, his expression filled with a sort of sated wonder that Obi-Wan could not bring himself to break. Instead, he smiled at Anakin and pulled away to pack their meager belongings.

They did not have much, only a few hygienic items and articles of clothing. Obi-Wan packed it all in a carryall case. He did not even have any credits to purchase an off-world ticket. Perhaps he could find a temporary job somewhere on Naboo, just enough to get them off-planet and then they could -

- they could do what exactly?

Obi-Wan had no idea what to do next. He knew they should be doing something, something important, but he didn't know what. He was not used to being helpless, and he found it disconcerting how reliant he had been on the Jedi infrastructure - he thought he had been so independent. He scooped Anakin up in his arms and clutched the carryall case as he left the room. He had never felt more lost in his life, not even as a youngling when he had been separated from his crèche during a trip to Coruscant's moon.

Thankfully, Anakin did not ask him any questions, apparently content to wrap his legs around Obi-Wan's waist and rest his head on Obi-Wan's shoulder. The trust that Obi-Wan sensed Anakin placing in him buoyed his spirits as he walked down the steps of the Naboo palace and out onto the streets of Theed.

The moon was high in the night sky. It was quiet outside, and if not for the dark splatters of Queen Amidala's blood staining the stone, he could have forgotten that this was a site of murder. Obi-Wan avoided the stains as he made his way down the steps. Anakin whimpered as they passed the spot, his arms tightening around Obi-Wan's neck.

"And what are you doing out here at this late hour, young Master Kenobi?"

Obi-Wan spun around at the sound of Chancellor Palpatine's mellow voice calling out to him. The Chancellor stood high on the steps, two guards at his side. He wore a sad smile and drew his robes about him as the wind picked up.

"I..." Obi-Wan paused, wondering what to tell the Chancellor.

"Are the rumors true, then? You've left the Jedi and plan on training young Anakin Skywalker yourself?"

Obi-Wan nodded. The news had spread quickly.

Palpatine tilted his head. "But why in the galaxy are you leaving in the middle of the night, like some sort of thief?"

"I thought it a good idea at the time, sir. That way, no one else would have to know." Obi-Wan found his mouth had gone dry.

"Come with me, Obi-Wan - may I call you Obi-Wan?"

Obi-Wan climbed the steps again, clutching Anakin. He nodded again. "Yes, sir." He wondered why the Supreme Chancellor of the Republic was so interested in him.

Palpatine led him down the halls, to his room. It was on the ground floor, with vaulted ceilings and rich curtains, far more opulent than the room Obi-Wan and Anakin had been given. The lighting was low, and the couch that Palpatine gestured Obi-Wan to was both large and comfortable. Obi-Wan sat down, still holding Anakin, who seemed oblivious to their surroundings. The boy's eyes were half-lidded, and he looked as if he were about to fall asleep when Obi-Wan settled him on his lap.

Palpatine sat down on a plush chair near the couch. "Would you care for some tea?"

Obi-Wan nodded. Palpatine pressed a few buttons on a callpad. Within a few moments, a protocol droid brought in three cups of steaming vawuje tea, along with a small tray filled with various Naboo finger foods. Obi-Wan slid Anakin over to his side, but the boy still clung to him. He did not respond when Obi-Wan asked him if he wanted tea, so Obi-Wan took one of the cups for himself, eyeing Palpatine as he sipped at it.

"Destroying a Sith Lord alone while still a Padawan - that's quite a feat, young Obi-Wan," Palpatine said after a few moments.

"I suppose." Obi-Wan tried not to think of what that battle had cost him. The memory of Qui-Gon's body cooling in his arms remained vivid.

Palpatine glanced at Anakin. "And of course, the boy managed to destroy a Droid Control Ship all on his own, with nothing but instinct to guide him. Rumor has it that he might be what the Jedi call 'the Chosen One.' Interesting."

Obi-Wan realized why Palpatine was so interested in them. "It wasn't instinct. It was the Force."

"Yes, of course it was," said Palpatine with a smile. "I wonder if the Jedi realize what they have lost."

Obi-Wan shrugged his shoulders. The tea was warm and soothing, but Obi-Wan could not drain his tension.

"Whatever are you going to do now?"

Obi-Wan studied the painting of an ancient Naboo Queen and sipped at his tea. "I don't know. We'll figure something out."

"I'm sure the Jedi have their reasons for letting you go," said Palpatine, leaning closer. He smelled of a sweet cologne. "However, I think it would be foolish for the Republic to lose the services of two prodigious young men. These are dangerous times we're entering, what with Sith Lords and civil wars. I could use you, Obi-Wan, you and Anakin. You could be my ambassadors, my bodyguards, my personal peace-keepers - you could use your powers to directly help me as I guide the Republic through these trying times.

"There would be substantial pay, of course," continued Palpatine, spreading his well-manicured hands as he spoke. "I could find you a place to live, rent-free. Any tools or materials you require to train your apprentice will be at your disposal. Any classes or additional tutoring he needs, I can arrange. Anything _you_ need will be attended to, my boy. Think of it."

Obi-Wan opened his mouth to thank the Chancellor and refuse the offer, remembering how much Qui-Gon had disdained politics and bureaucracy. Qui-Gon had often said it was not right that the Jedi served the government rather than the will of the Force. Yet, Obi-Wan paused. The Jedi were supposed to serve the Republic. They kept the peace and helped only those they saw fit. It did not seem right that the Jedi picked and chose their battles, never stopping to look at the suffering of a few, instead always focusing on the needs of the many. Sometimes, the suffering of the few became the suffering of the many if ignored.

Maybe helping the new Chancellor of the Republic was the will of the Force.

"What... exactly would you expect of us?" asked Obi-Wan.

Palpatine smiled. "You don't quite trust me. Ah, a discerning youth, so careful. I offer you the galaxy on a silver platter, and you want to read the fine print before signing on the dotted line. I respect that."

Obi-Wan remembered why he did not like politicians. "With all due respect, your Grace, you didn't answer my question."

Palpatine sat back against his chair. "Your duties would differ little from those the Jedi expect of you. The only difference is that I would direct where you go, what differences you resolve, what criminals you hunt down. You would fill in the cracks the Jedi cannot or will not. If I require personal protection or the guidance of someone who can use your 'Force' as you call it, I will ask you for your help. I will not ask you to do anything you don't feel is right, of course."

"The Jedi do not send anyone under the age of thirteen onto a dangerous mission."

"That wouldn't be a problem. While you're gone, you could leave Anakin in my care." Palpatine leaned forward again, his eyes twinkling. "I need you, my boy. You could help me - help the _Republic_. Join me, and together, we'll keep peace in the galaxy." He held his hand out.

Obi-Wan glanced down at Anakin, who reached out and snatched one of the finger foods from the tray. Obi-Wan still did not fully trust Palpatine, but this seemed to be their only hope - Obi-Wan's only hope of keeping his promise to Qui-Gon. They would not be Jedi, but they could fulfill the same function. That was what mattered. This was the will of the Force. It had to be.

With only a moment's hesitation, Obi-Wan took Palpatine's hand. "I accept your offer, Chancellor." He would not lead a life with Anakin as a vagabond, drifting aimlessly from place to place. They needed a purpose, and Palpatine had just given them one - a good one.

Palpatine's smile was wide and filled with promise.

_The Beginning of the End._


End file.
